


We Regret to Inform...

by Altheawrites



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Baby Morgan Stark - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, MIT, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Rejection, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives, college decisions, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altheawrites/pseuds/Altheawrites
Summary: Peter's been waiting to hear back from MIT, but when the letter he gets isn't favorable, he has to figure out how to tell May and Tony.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153





	We Regret to Inform...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> This is shameless self indulgence, but I recently got some not-so-great news from my top choices for colleges. So I figured, what's better than turning that disappointment into a fanfic. Let me know what y'all think!
> 
> ALSO: TW FOR AN ANXIETY ATTACK. It's based off my own experiences with my anxiety. I tried to write as realistically as I could, so be warned.

_Maybe I should get Tony and May…_

Peter hesitated as he stared at his computer screen, an email from MIT admissions pulled up, announcing that his application status had been updated.

_No, this is better. This way I can surprise them with the good news if I got in and if I didn't… well, at least I won't have to deal with their disappointment right away._

Peter released a breath, clicked the attached link to the admissions website, and closed his eyes as it loaded. _I can do this. It’s just a letter that decides my whole future. No big deal._

His eyes blinked open, focusing on the screen, which was now displaying a block of text. He scanned the first few sentences

_“Dear Mr. Parker, after careful deliberation, we regret to inform you…”_

Peter's stomach dropped.

_Yeah. No big deal._

* * *

“Peter, you’re gonna be late for school.”

Peter groaned, shifting into wakefulness. The faint smell of burning food was in the air. Peter grinned. May must be attempting to make breakfast.

“I’m up, don't worry,” he called, pulling the covers from his legs.

May's dubious reply of “Uh-huh. Sure you were,” rang through the apartment as he walked to the closet. Grabbing a t-shirt from a hanger, he turned towards his desk, sure there was a pair of semi-clean jeans somewhere in that vicinity.

As he pivoted, he glimpsed his laptop, sitting on the dresser, reminding him of the rejection letter.

_How am I gonna tell May and Tony? I don’t think I can deal with their disappointment? Or worse, the pity on their faces as they try to cheer me up._

And that was the thing, wasn’t it? It was one thing to be rejected by the college that he had dreamed of going to for years, but a lot worse to know that Tony and May had dreamed of it for him as well.

May had been with him every step of the way, from school tests, to decathlon meets, to application and scholarship essays. She made sure she was there when he needed her. And though she had been trying to keep it a secret, she had been picking up extra shifts at the hospital in the past year to help more with the tuition.

_And Tony. Shit, Tony._

He had been coming into the city every weekend so he and Peter could spend time in the labs at Stark Industries. He had even re-bought the tower and given Peter a room he could sleep in on the weekends. Tony had said it was so Peter could get a jump on all the stuff he’d be learning at MIT.

Peter remembered when he told Tony he was applying to MIT for his top choice.

* * *

_Tony’s eyes crinkled in the way he did when he was emotional but didn’t want to show it. He smiled, one of his few smiles without any snark or sarcasm. Tony set his tools down as he looked at Peter._

_“That’s great underoos. You’ll be a chip off the old, genius and charmingly witty, block.” His smirk came back into play as he finished his sentence and resumed his work on rewiring Peter’s suit._

_Peter smirked back in response as he pulled up design schematics on the hologram in front of him, “Well the old part’s definitely true, but I don’t know if I’d say genius or witty.”_

_“Hey watch it, kiddo. What happened to days when you were in awe of my very presence and I couldn’t pay you to call me Tony instead of Mr. Stark.”_

_“I walked in on you covered in baby spit-up and pleading with a 1-month-old to go to sleep.”_

_“I’ll have you know I had everything under control that day,” He paused, his eyebrows straightening and smirk relaxing as looked up from the suit. “I’m excited for you, Kid. I know you’re gonna blow this world away one day. MIT will be a great fit for you.”_

_“Well,” Peter laughed sheepishly, hand reaching to scratch the back of his neck, “I still have to get in.” Tony chuckled as he shook his head. “Are you kidding? MIT would be crazy not to let you in. In fact, you know, I got a few connections there. Let me make a few calls, set up a tour…”_

_But Peter was already shaking his head. “Thanks, Tony. But no. I… I don’t want to be the kid that got in just because Tony Stark made a few calls. Honestly, I really don’t want to mention my connection with you at all. I want to get in on my own, you know?”_

_“Okay, well, I get that and all, Kid, but I think they're gonna know we know each other when you mention your internship in your application.”_

_Peter hesitated, looking down at the metal lab table. “Actually… I wasn’t planning on mentioning the internship at all.”_

_Tony’s forehead wrinkled and a frown settled on his face. “What? Peter, come on, what are you talking about? Of course you have to mention the internship, that’s the kind of thing colleges love to hear. And it’s not like it’s an unfair advantage, you got this internship fairly.”_

_Peter started to pace, his nerves beginning to kick in. “Did I, though? I mean, come on. If it wasn’t for Spider-man, you probably would have never known my name, much less picked me to intern. Which, I might add, Stark Industries doesn’t even offer for High School kids. No other high school kid would have the chance to have “Personal Intern for Tony Stark” on their application.”_

_Tony glared petulantly, obviously not having a good comeback but also not wanting to concede the point. Peter stopped, face relaxing and voice softening. “Look, I know you want to help me with this, but this is something I have to do without you.”_

_Tony sighed, coming to stand in front of Peter. “Alright, I get it. But mark my words, I will find some acceptable way to help.”_

_“Alright, deal.” Peter smiled as Tony pulled him in for a hug._

_A week later, Tony had announced the KID scholarship: Knowledge, Innovation, and Discovery. Applications were open to all students who were interested in using their talents and skills to find solutions for Today’s problems. An essay, detailing a problem in the world and a unique, well-thought-out plan to solve it, was required. A hundred winners would receive up to $50,000 per year of college. Peter was the first official applicant._

* * *

In the months after that conversation, Tony had been so excited, buying MIT merch for Peter and discussing what his favorite parts of campus were. Tony had even bought Morgan a “My big brother is an MIT Beaver” T-shirt. (Peter still had trouble getting over the fact that the mascot was a _beaver_ of all things.)

Peter sighed, putting on his clothes and heading into the kitchen where May seemed to be cleaning up the last of the burnt attempts at breakfast.

_Was that circular black lump an egg at some point?_

May looked up, smiling. “Hey, good morning, sorry about the smell. I don’t go into the hospital until the afternoon, so I thought I’d try my hand at making breakfast. It turns out eggs are a lot harder to fry than you would think.”

Chuckling, Peter moved over to the table, picking up some textbooks he had left there. “That’s okay, I’ll probably just grab a bagel before I go.”

May frowned, “Well, okay… just make sure you also grab an apple and something to snack on later. You know how fast your metabolism is.”

“Sure, yeah. What time will you get off work?” Peter grabbed his backpack from the hook by the door.

“I won’t be done until 1 a.m. so don’t wait up for me. I’m pretty sure we have leftovers in the fridge but you can also get take out. And If you go swinging around-”

“-make sure I’m home by 10. I know.” Peter finished.

May’s phone buzzed and she moved to the counter to look at it. “Oh that’s right,” she started as she checked her notification. “I have dinner with some of my friends from college on Saturday. You’re staying the night with Tony then, right?”

“Yup. Actually, that reminds me. Tony invited you over for dinner on Sunday and then Happy can drive us both back afterward.”

May smiled, “Oh, that sounds great. I’ll text Tony and let him know I’ll be there. I can’t wait to see Morgan, I haven't seen her since her first birthday a month ago. She’s growing up so fast.”

Peter smiled fondly, “Yeah, I can’t believe it's been over a year since she was born. It seems like just yesterday Tony was panicking because he wasn’t sure what brand of car seat he should buy or which preschool he should look into.”

May chuckled as Peter moved to the fridge to grab a bagel. He heard May pause her movements in the background. “You know, that reminds me. Shouldn’t you be getting some college decisions back around this time?”

Peter forced himself not to freeze. “Er yeah. I should be getting some decisions anytime now.”

“Well let me know when, okay. Tony and I can plan a dinner or something to celebrate.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Suddenly, Peter no longer felt hungry.

* * *

“Hey, Kiddo, mind handing me the pliers?” Tony asked, focused on the old Iron Man suit he and Peter were working on.

Peter looked up from the robotic arm he was rewiring. “Yeah, sure, here,” Peter answered as he handed over the pliers.

As Tony looked up to accept them, Friday spoke up, “Boss, I believe now would be an optimal time to get ready for dinner."

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Well kiddo, you heard the AI. Break time.” Tony walked from behind his side of the table, coming up to Peter.

Peter forced himself to smile at Tony, even as a knot formed in his stomach. He had told himself he would tell May and Tony at dinner, that way he could do it all at once. But now, as dinner approached, he no longer felt like that was a good idea. 

_Then again, I probably won’t feel like any idea is a good idea._

The door hissed open as Pepper walked into the lab. “Oh good, I was just about to tell you boys to get ready for dinner.”

Tony smirked, “As you can see, I’m one step ahead of you, Pep.”

Pepper smiled knowingly, “You mean Friday is one step ahead of me. I highly doubt either of you two workaholics noticed the time.”

“That would be correct, Ms. Boss,” Friday chimed in from above.

“Your treachery wounds me, Fri.” Tony groaned dramatically, before swinging an arm around Peter’s shoulders. “Come on, Kid. At least I know you won’t let me down.”

The knot in Peter’s stomach tightened as he let Tony guide him out of the lab.

* * *

Dinner was going unfortunately well.

May was enjoying being able to talk with Pepper and fuss over Morgan, Tony and Peter had actually managed to avoid talking only about science and Spider-man for most of the night (for which Pepper and May were grateful), and Morgan hadn’t cried once.

Any other night, Peter would be glad that his family was getting along so well. But tonight, all it served was to worsen his sense of dread. 

_It feels wrong, knowing I’ll have to tell them news that will definitely bring the mood down._

_Maybe I can wait for another time?_

But, realistically, Peter knew it had to be tonight. It wasn’t often that May was able to get a free night that coincided with a night the Starks were in the city.

_Come on, what am I freaking out for? I‘ve been to space and fought aliens; telling my family I’ve been rejected by the school that I’ve been talking about going to for the past year should be no big deal… You know what, maybe I can wait till after dinner._

“Tony I’ve gotta say, this Chicken Parma is surprisingly good. I never would have pegged you for such a good cook.” May complimented, almost finished with her plate.

Pepper laughed, “It surprised me too, the first time he cooked for me. I was honestly expecting a trip to the doctor for food poisoning when he first offered to cook.”

Tony smiled wryly, “Glad to know you both had such faith in me. Although, I must admit. I did first learn to cook due to self-preservation. Let’s just say that when I went to college, the MIT cafeteria was not the gourmet kitchen Peter will get to enjoy.”

_So much for waiting till after dinner…_

Peter felt his throat tighten and heart rate pick up as Tony continued.

“Hey, Kid, shouldn't you be getting a decision letter back around now?”

_I guess that’s my cue._

His fingers started to fumble with the edges of his sleeves “Er… yeah… I…” It felt nearly impossible to choke any words out as all three adults turned to him.

_Now would be a really great time for Morgan to start crying._

But Morgan remained quiet, happily oblivious to her brother's mounting panic as she chewed on sliced bananas. Peter now felt like he was on the verge of hyperventilating and the fabric of his clothes began to feel a whole lot more uncomfortable.

_I don’t think I can do this. I can't look them in the face and watch the disappointment sink in._

“Pete? You okay?” Tony asked, beginning to recognize as signs of anxiety manifested themselves in Peter.

“I..I..”

May leaned towards him, “Sweetheart? What’s wrong?"

Peter could feel sobs building in his throat.

_I have to get this out now, before I have a full-blown anxiety attack._

Peter took a deep, shuddering breath, tears already beginning to slip down his cheeks, “I...I… didn’t get in,” he managed to choke out before he gave in to the sobs that had been trying to get out.

His eyes blurred as he heard the sound of chairs scraping. Two blurry figures appeared in front of him as he drew his knees up to his chest.

“Pete, hey, we're right here for you,” one of the figures soothed.

Peter barely heard it, ear beginning to ring.

“Can you nod for me if you're alright with us touching you?” The other figure asked.

Peter managed to nod as his body shook, partly from the sobs and partly from the panic. He felt two warm spots on his back, rubbing circularly.

 _Hands,_ his brain supplied, almost reflexively.

“Okay, Peter, I need you to breathe with me alright? Nod if you understand.” He was pretty certain that was Tony’s voice. Peter nodded again. “Okay, let’s inhale, one, two, three, four. Good. hold, three, four, five, six, seven. Exhale, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight.” Tony repeated the cycle with Peter a few more times as Peter began to feel the panic draining away, leaving bone-deep tiredness in its place.

Peters sobs tapered off and blinked his eyes, clearing them to see Tony crouched in front of him. He felt May’s presence behind him as she continued to rub his shoulders. Peppers shoes clacked as she came into view, a blanket and tissue box in her hands. They waited patiently as Peter continued to calm.

“Hey Bud,” Tony began softly, as Peter gratefully took the blanket and tissues from Pepper. “Do you want to head over to the couch and lie down?” Peter shook his head, although that sounded like a great idea.

“Thanks, but no. I think I need to talk about this now before I completely pass out from exhaustion.”

May’s voice rang out calmly behind him, “Are you sure, Sweetie? We don’t have to talk about it right now. We can wait until you’ve rested a bit.”

“I’m sure. I don’t think I’ll have the courage to bring this back up if we wait.”

Tony nodded, “Alright, whatever is best for you kiddo.” He cleared his throat, “So, if gathered correctly, you got a rejection from MIT?”

“Ye… Yeah. I got the letter a few days ago but I waited to tell you guys. Partially because I wanted to do it while everyone was together, but also because I was really dreading telling you guys. I… I guess… I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

May came to stand in front of him as Tony sighed. “Oh, Mio Caro…”

Peter continued, needing to get everything out, “I guess, it felt like I let you down. You guys were so excited about it and after everything you guys did to support me, I couldn’t deal with telling you guys it was for nothing.”

May opened her arms as Peter stood up, wrapping him in a hug, “Sweetheart, none this is your fault. Tony and I know that you did everything you could. We aren’t disappointed in you just because a few snobs in Massachusetts don’t realize how amazing you are.” She stepped back, patting him on the cheek as Peter let out a watery laugh.

Tony moved in closer as he began to speak, “Bambino, I don’t care whether you got into MIT or not. I already know how amazing you are. That rejection letter is not a reflection of who you are or how smart you are. You are brilliant. And there is nothing that you could do or not do, that could make me change my mind. Honestly, I pity MIT, because they are missing out on your genius.” Tony pulled him into a tight hug, “MIT or not. I am incredibly proud of you."

Peter closed his eyes, soaking up the warmth of Tony’s hug, feeling his body fully relax for the first time in days.

“We will always be here to support you, however we can. And you don’t ever need to feel like you have to pay us back by achieving something. We are here for you because you are Peter and we love you. That will always be enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first time publishing a fanfic. I've been reading fanfics for years, and have even written a few, but I've never published. Hopefully I did okay. If you have any criticisms or comments, don't be afraid to let me know.
> 
> And if you are experiencing or have experienced any similar rejections, just know that you are more than any number of rejections. You are enough, you are worthy, and I am so proud of you for making it this far in life.


End file.
